Nature of Wild Animals
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Nebula brings her best friend Silver out on an adventure to see the nature of wild animals. And to teach him how to be like them in the wild.


**Here's another episode of Silver and Nebula. I totally forgot to put this up during the summer time. I had a memory flashback of the time I played Disney's Pocahontas video game of Sega Genesis. Which gave me an idea. Yup, I really miss playing the games of Sega Genesis. But that's in the past. Very old games. Somewhere in 1995, I think. **

**Nebula the Hedgehog belongs to me. **

**Sonic characters belong to SEGA.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Silver and Nebula were jogging in the forest, having a wild time together like brother/sister. Laughing at each other while jogging through the trees.

"I just love the smell of nature" Nebula sighs happily.

"So do I" Silver said.

Just then, a group of deer ran passed them. Nebula gasped in surprised as she jogs like the deer.

Silver jogged with them.

A little while after jogging with the deer, they stopped for a break as they took a dip in the river near the waterfall. Well, Nebula didn't care if she went for a swim with her clothes on but had her shoes off.

Silver was content to just let his feet dangle into the water.

"So what exactly are we doing in the forest, Nebs?" Silver asked.

"Well, since its summer and all. I thought that maybe I can teach you how to be like the wild animal critters" Nebula said.

"Ah" Silver said.

"Yeah, my mother loved non-mobian animals since she was the best doctor of Station Square. But now….she's in a better place with my father" Nebula sighs in sadness.

Silver hugged her.

Nebula hugged him back as the sadness fades away.

Silver smiled.

"Thanks, Silver. I needed that" Nebula said with a smile.

After feeling cooled off in the water, they got out.

Silver smirked and shook the water off his fur like a dog which made Nebula squeal to back away from getting wet.

Silver couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

"Oh, yeah" Nebula smirked, shaking her quills to get the water off.

"Hey!" Silver said.

Nebula giggles at this.

Silver playfully rolled his eyes.

As soon as they were dried off, Nebula moved on to the test to teach her friend about the wild animal critters.

"Remember where we jogged with the deer?" Nebula asked.

"Yeah" Silver said.

"Well, that's what it's like to run like a deer" Nebula said.

"I see" Silver said.

"Huh?" Nebula noticed a cute little squirrel on Silver's head.

"What?" Silver asked.

The squirrel made a cute noise which made Silver's ears twitch.

He looked up, "What are you doing on my hair, rodent?"

Nebula giggles at this.

Silver gently picked the squirrel up, "Where did you come from?"  
"Speaking of squirrels. They are excellent climbers. As well as non-mobian hedgehogs" Nebula said.

"Yeah, I always see them scurry up trees" Silver said.

"Yup, and we hedgehogs have tiny claws to climb. Have you ever climbed before, Silver?" she asked.

"Yeah. Love it. Hey look!" Silver pointed.

A little hedgehog comes out of a bush.

"Whoa. A wild little hedgehog" Nebula said, "We might wanna leave it alone because they can be a little aggressive"

"Yeah, definitely" Silver nodded.

"Anyways, let's start climbing like a squirrel" Nebula said, removing her gloves as her tiny claws from her fingernails extract.

Silver does the same and goes to a tree, "I just hope my claws won't get broken"  
"Oh, stop it. Can you do this?" Nebula jumps over to the tree branch and does a parallel gymnastics move.

Silver does the same, "Yup"

"Nice" Nebula smirked.

"Thank you" Silver said.

A few squirrels went on Silver for having him to learn to climb like them. They all seem to like him.

"Oh, great" Silver mumbled.

"Aww….they seem to like you, Silver" Nebula said.

"Shoo shoo" Silver tries to shoo then away.

The squirrels just climb on him.

"Come on, Silver. They're just having fun" Nebula said, climbing on the tree.

Silver sighs and starts climbing up.

Nebula took out the checklist of the animals they found and what they learned from them.

"Squirrels, check" Nebula writes it on and puts a check mark on it.

"Well, we learned how to run fast like a deer and climbed on trees like a squirrel. Let's go find some more animals" Nebula said.

"Sounds like a plan" Silver said.

The squirrels got off of him and went back to doing their wild stuff in the forest.

Silver and Nebula jumped off the tree and start walking.

"I gotta say, those squirrels look cute when they're on you" Nebula chuckled.

Silver growled playfully, "Shut up"

A butterfly out of nowhere landed on Silver's nose. This made Nebula giggle a bit.

"Come on!" Silver said. He waved it off his nose as the butterfly flew away.

"Hehehe…..all right, let's not mess around" Nebula giggles.

"Yeah let's go" Silver continued walking.

As the day turned to noon, Nebula encounters a female bear near her cubs.

"Wow, a grizzly bear" Silver said quietly.

Nebula smiles and went to the bears without any fear.

"Nebula! What are you doing?!" Silver gasped.

"Hi there" Nebula said to them.

The mom bear didn't see any threat to the blue-violet hedgehog.

The cubs run up to her and tackle her. Silver is shocked on how the bears are behaving.

Nebula giggles and plays with the cubs.

Silver was a little scared as he walks up to them slowly.

"Come on Silver, they won't hurt you if you don't show any threat or danger" Nebula said.

"Uhh….okay" Silver said with a bit of fear as he approached towards the cubs.

One cub goes up to him and stares at him.

"He's a friend of mine" Nebula said to the cub.

The cub then tackles Silver and plays with his chest fur.

Silver laughed in joyfulness as the mother bear watched her cubs play.

After the cubs played with them, they return back to their mom.

"See ya, guys" Nebula waved at them and walks away with Silver.

She then checks off the animal list of bears.

"This kinda reminds me of the Disney Princesses playing with the animal critters" Nebula said with a smile.

"Yeah, you know, people still like them in the future" Silver said.

"I see" Nebula said.

As the day turned to night time, Nebula was feeling content.

"Hey, look. A wolf" Nebula pointed.

"The shadow of the night" Silver said.

"AAAAARRRRROOOOOOO!"  
"I love the sound of them howling at the full moon" Silver said.

"It's so beautiful and majestic" Nebula said.

"Wolves are sometimes very good at sneaking. So to be like a wolf, we need to sneak around. Like this" Nebula said, crouching down as she sneaks.

Silver crouches down and follows.

Nebula was getting closer to the wolf without getting caught, she slowly crouches down and pounced on the wolf like a wild animal stalking its prey.

"Gotcha!" Nebula giggles and pets the wolf playfully.

The wolf didn't even attack her.

"How the heck do animals not attack you?" Silver asked surprised.

"Hello? I can communicate with animals" Nebula said.

"Oh, right" Silver said nervously.

"Yup" Nebula lets the wolf walk away to do its wild things.

"At least the wolf didn't attack you. Man, I feel like howling!" Silver said with excitement.

"AAARRRROOOO!" Silver howled like a wolf.

Some wolves in the distance howled back.

"Ah, they seem to like your howling, Silver" Nebula grinned.

Silver playfully shoves her, "Shut up"

Nebula chuckled.

As Silver learned to sneak like a wolf, he was starting to get the hang of it. He may not know how to talk to animals but he sure knows how to talk to felines since he has cat powers that he got from his pet cat Snow.

"So what animal is next?" Silver asked.

"Let's see…" Nebula looked at her check list, "Hmm…..bats. I know they're not cute sometimes but you might find something interesting about them"

"You kidding, bats are cool" Silver said.

"And I thought you were scared of bats" Nebula said.

"If they have rabies, yes" Silver said.

"Look" Silver pointed.

They see bats hanging upside down on the branch asleep.

"Cute. I don't know what they see through their vision because it's not the same as ours" Nebula said.

"I don't know" Silver said.

"But we sure know that they use their ears to see. You know, echolocation" Nebula said.

"Yeah I know. Which is very interesting" Silver said.

"Indeed. So, to be like a bat, you need to have your ears sharp to hear any quiet steady noise" Nebula said.

Silver stays quiet and uses his ears to hear for anything.

His ears twitched lightly.

He slowly starts looking around, the bats flew down towards them.

"Whoa!" Silver ducked and pulls Nebula down as the bats flew by them.

"Wow. Nice save" Nebula chuckled.

"Thanks" Silver chuckled.

Nebula stands up and checks off bats on her list.

She then noticed Silver's eyes turning into glowing yellow cat slit eyes.

"Oh, no. What are you doing?" Nebula said.

"Meow. What's the matter, Nebs? Scared?" Silver chuckled.

"No, just you being a cat all over me again" Nebula said.

"Meow" Silver slowly walks up to her.

"Oh, shit" Nebula backs away and jumps up to the tree branch.

"Meow!" Silver climbs after her.

"Oh, man!" Nebula said, jumping to the other tree.

Silver uses his cat-like reflexes to jump to the other tree.

"What's the matter Nebs?" Silver smirks.

"Phhhhbbbtttt!" Nebula jumps off the tree.

"Meow!" Silver jumps off and tackles her.

"Damn it!" Nebula kicked him off and tries to get away.

Silver just tackles her and pins her down.

"Oh, no you don't!" Nebula kicked him off again which sent Silver into the lake.

"MMEEEOOOWWWWW!" Silver yowled in fear as he quickly got out of the water since he's acting like a cat.

Silver stands on all fours shivering hard and making sad cat noises.

Nebula sighs and went towards him but Silver smirked and tackled her down.

"What the?! You little faking feline-hog!" Nebula growled.

Silver just smirks and nuzzles under her chin.

"You tricked me" Nebula snarled.

"Maybe I did maybe I didn't" Silver said.

Nebula rolled him over so that she can be on top, "Heh. Next time, I won't fall for that" she smirked.

Silver smirks and licks her cheek like a cat.

Nebula gasps and quickly got off of him, "What the? Your tongue feels like sand paper. Weird"

"Well I do have cat like abilities" Silver shrugs.

"And you're still a hedgehog" Nebula said, "And you know you can swim"

Silver just shrugs.

"Is the kitty hedgehog scared of the water?" Nebula chuckled.

"Aren't all cats?" Silver said.

"Not all cats are afraid of water. Not even tigers" Nebula said.

She grabbed his short tail and drags him near the water.

"MEEOOWWW! NO! NO!" Silver screeched.

"Oh, come on. It's just the water" Nebula said.

"Meow!" Silver claws at the ground, "I wanna stay dry!"  
"Sheesh! Even your cat instincts are afraid of water?" Nebula rolled her eyes.

Silver ignores and continues to claw the ground.

"Oh, Silver. There's some yummy fish in the water" Nebula smirked.

Silver's ears perked up as he jumps in the water.

"MMEEOOOWWW!" Silver yowled.

"Silver, stay calm! Just don't move. Breathe in" Nebula said, holding his shoulders down from moving too much in the water.

"Meow!" Silver struggles to get out.

"Man, I hate to do this" Nebula sighs in embarrassment as she kissed Silver's cheek.

Silver stopped struggling as he felt the kiss on his cheek.

Silver looks at her, "Why did you do that?

"Because you were struggling too much. I thought it would calm you down" Nebula said with a blush.

"Never speak of it" Silver said getting out.

Shaking the water off his fur and quills.

"Sheesh, and now you're going into a grumpy kitty hedgehog" Nebula said, sarcastically as she gets out of the water.

She sees he's blushing, "It's just embarrassing"

"It was only a friendly kiss, not a lovey dovey kiss" Nebula said.

"I know, but still" Silver blushes.

Silver pounced on Nebula again, "Meow!"  
"Ugh! You really don't give up, do you?" Nebula said.

"Nope" Silver smirked.

"Don't even think about nuzzling my quills again, cat boy" Nebula glared.

"Too late" Silver buries his face in her quills and nuzzles.

"Not cool, man!" Nebula rolled over to be on top of him.

Silver shrugs and continues nuzzling.

"How about this?" Nebula smirked as she barks like a real dog.

"MMMEEEOOOOWWWW!" Silver yowled in fear.

"Hahahahahaha!" Nebula rolled on the ground, laughing.

**_"*HIIIIIISSSSSS*"_ **Silver tackles her.

Nebula kicked him off, "Bad kitty"

Silver growled angrily as his fur went frizzy.

Nebula rolled her eyes and takes grabs Silver's arm, flying back to the workshop.

"Meow!" Silver cling to her.

"What?" Nebula said.

"Too high!" Silver said.

"Just don't look down" Nebula said, carrying him in her arms.

* * *

As they got to the workshop, Silver wants her to pet him.

"You're kidding, right?" Nebula grumbled.

"Please" Silver did the puppy dog eyes.

"Why should I?" Nebula covered Silver's eyes.

"Because I want to be petted" Silver begged.

Nebula sighs, "Just like how I pet my cat Midnight" she pets his tummy.

Silver purrs and falls on his back.

"You're such a doofus" Nebula rolled her eyes and smirks while petting his tummy.

Silver purrs and playfully paws at her hand, even though he doesn't have a paw.

"Aww…..are you purring, Silver?" Nebula teased.

"Shut up" Silver blushes while purring.

"Nah, I think it's cute" Nebula chuckled, petting his tummy rapidly.

Silver purrs louder.

Nebula smirked and does a test on him to see if he still wants to be petted, she stopped petting him and waits for what he's gonna do next.

Silver growls and rubs his head against her hand.

"What?" Nebula smirked.

"Pet me!" Silver growls.

"Say please and I will" Nebula smirked again.

"Please!" Silver said.

"Please what?" Nebula chuckled.

"Please pet me!" Silver whines.

"Good kitty" Nebula smirked, petting his lower neck.

Silver purrs and flops his head on her lap.

Nebula noticed his tail wagging rapidly while petting his between his head and lower neck.

Silver purrs as he nuzzles his face in her lap.

_**"*pppuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr*"**_  
"Are you purring, Silver?" Nebula giggles while petting his pet.

"Shut up" Silver purrs while blushing.

Nebula smirks and stops petting him again, just to tease him.

"Come on!" Silver whined.

"Tell me why you like to be petted, cat boy?" Nebula chuckled.

"It feels good!" Silver whined.

Nebula snickered and resumes to petting his head again.

Silver purrs and buries his face in her stomach.

A while later of petting him, Nebula gave him a ball of yarn for him to play with.

"Meow!" Silver playfully tackles it.

"This is too cute" Nebula chuckled at this.

Silver rolls around with it and biting it.

Blaze walked in to see her boyfriend playing with the yarn ball while Nebula was watching this.

"What's going on in here?" Blaze chuckles.

"Hey, Blaze" Silver said while playing with the yarn ball.

"Hey kitty Silver" Blaze jokes.

"Meow" Silver playfully glares at her.

Blaze giggles and rubs his ears, "I came to pick you up"

Nebula chuckled, "I'll see you later, Silver"

"You too, Nebs" Silver said.

Silver and Nebula did a fist pound.

Blaze chuckles, "See ya, Nebs"

Nebula waved and left the workshop.

Silver accidently licked his lower left arm, "Ahhh! Don't lick the fur" he said to himself.

Blaze giggles, "You're so naive"

"Oh, really? Meow!" Silver playfully pounced her.

Blaze giggles as she lands on her back on the floor with Silver on top.

Silver chuckled and sits back up to let Blaze sit up.

"You bad kitty" Blaze teased.

"Meow" Silver said, seductively and nuzzles on Blaze's neck.

Blaze couldn't help but blush while she purrs.

The End.


End file.
